Under My Grief
by Ale-ssana22
Summary: Hinata takkan lagi membiarkan tangan tuhan merenggut paksa semua dari dirinya. Lalu apakah dia akan meredam seluruh mimpi anaknya yang bercita-cita sama dengan mendiang sang ayah? / One-shot , Completed/ For anon-kun/ NaruHina/ RnR pls?


**My First NaruHina Fic.**

**Chara disini bukan milik saya. Buat Request anon-kun.**

**Happy reading~**

.

.

.

.

**Under My Grief**

_[NaruHIna]_

_[hope you like it, especially anon-kun]_

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai terang, Perbintangan subuh hampir menghilang. Sinar hangat sang surya pecah kabut dingin tebal, mencairkan seluruh embun lembut dedaunan. Aku tahu hari sudah berganti nama, pasir waktu pun tiada henti iringi tumbuhnya usia.

_Tapi sayang, tak semulus arah jarum berputar, takdir butuh hati yang teramat besar._

Kubangkitkan ragaku, memisahkan kepala yang masih berat meninggalkan gumpalan kapuk diatas ranjangku. Kuusap sisa-sisa air asin kering yang basahi wajahku semalaman. Basuh habis pernik bedak tebal yang melekat di wajahku, Lunturkan mascara yang kupoles tebal untuk menutupi redupnya cahaya aneh, kenapa hanya sinar mentari yang hangatkan tubuhku? Oh iya, aku hampir lupa.

_Dia sudah tak ada disini,. Dia sudah tak ada lagi. _

Dalam kehampaan kedua kaki ini menitih langkah bangkit. Dalam sepah lidah ini coba tepis kenyataan pahit. Ya, kenyataan yang dulunya adalah mimpi buruk yang tak pernah kuinginkan untuk terjadi. Mimpi buruk yang selalu hantui sisi lemah diriku, mimpi buruk yang akhirnya datang membantaiku,

_Malam dimana aku didatangi mimpi buruk yang nyata, _

_siksaan pedih kedua mataku saksikan orang yang kucintai sekarat tak berdaya_

Tuhan selalu berikan keadilan, tuhan akan selalu memenangkan kebenaran. ya, memang benar adanya semua itu. tuhan berikan keadilan pada desa, izinkan Konohagakure selamat dari perang ninja. Tuhan pula yang menangkan kebenaran, tebas habis seluruh kejahatan.

_Tapi bagaimana denganku tuhan? Aku tak mendapat keadilanmu_

_Kau berikan Konoha kejayaan, kemenangan,_

_Tapi aku?_

Aku akan selalu mengingatnya tuhan. Akan selalu kuingat sampai akhir hayatku. Malam dimana kau potong rajut benang takdirku dengannya. Malam dimana kau tekuk paksa lututku, pukul keras hati rapuhku hingga pecah berserakan. Malam dimana aku tak lagi merasa pantas lanjutkan sisa hidupku.

_"__Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Jagalah mereka, demi aku"_

Lagi, kembali lagi suara berat yang ia hembuskan terakhir kali sebelum derap langkah nadi memudar darinya. Bagai piringan lagu tak berujung, kenangan itu terus mencekik kedua tumitku, cegah segala usahaku tuk melangkah, untuk move on.

_"__Naruto..tidak..jangan tinggalkan aku..kumohon!"_

Masih teringat hari itu, hari terburuk yang pernah datang dalam hidupku. Masih jelas kuingat senyumnya disaat-saat akhir perjalanannya. Hanya demi membela desa tercintanya ia rela meninggalkanku.

Baru berjalan setapak dari ruanganku, memori usang itu akhirnya mengalun indah seraya tubuhku membeku dihadapan bingkai raksasa dihadapanku ini. Seorang laki-laki mengenakan pakaian Hokage, raut muka yang aneh dengan senyum bodohnya itu. Ya, dialah Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage yang seenak jidatnya meninggalkan aku dan bongkahan besar dalam perutku ini.

"Nyonya Hinata, Tuan muda sudah datang".

Lamunan akan suamiku yang sudah tinggal pahatan tinta diatas nisan buyar seketika seorang pelayan mendatangiku. Aku menolehnya pelan, "Aku akan segera turun" gumamku. Ia membungkuk lalu meninggalkanku berdiri sendirian didepan potret sang hokage tampak seperti orang gila yang berharap tuhan kembalikan nyawanya.

"Ibu..! Aku pulang..!"

Suara lain memecah lamunanku lagi. Kali ini suara bocah yang begitu bersemangat membuatku berpaling dan mengakhiri ingatan pedih di pagi kelabu yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Jalanku agak sempoyongan, bukan karena sake atau apa. Ini semua karena ada titipan tuhan yang akan segera lahir satu bulan lagi dari rahimku.

_Benih malang yang tak sempat saksikan hidup-hidup siapa ayahnya,_

"Ibu…!"

bocah berambut pirang dengan sepasang manic biru berlari kearahku dengan gembiranya. Seolah melihat ada badut besar yang empuk ia memeluk saudaranya yang belum lahir.

"ugh.. hati-hati sayang" putra sulungku, Naruhi Uzumaki yang kini duduk di kelas empat SD melepaskan pelukannya seusai aku mengerang tipis kesakitan. "Ibu, lihat ini ! tadi aku juara satu !" bocah duplikat suamiku Naruto itu menunjukkan gulungan kertas padaku. Sedikit pelipur lara, pengundang senyum yang sudah lama pudar dari wajah.

"Aku juara satu! Tadi aku mengalahkan Sakuya! "

Kedua mataku membelalak lebar seketika perkataan itu terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Ia tersenyum senang dengan apa yang diraihnya, tapi aku?

"Sayang, kenapa tak ikut lombanya Tsunade-sama saja? lebih menarik bukan? Kau dapat juara satu kan?" Ucapku meringis paksa. Aku tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Naruto mewariskan keahlianya memainkan senjata pada putraku Naruhi.

Kubelai surai pirang bocah reinkarnasi suamiku itu,ku tersenyum pelan seraya tipu muslihat mengalir mulus dari mulutku, coba jauhkan sisa kebahagiaanku di dunia ini dari hal yang berbau peperangan.

"Ibu..aku ingin menjadi seperti ayah…aku…ingin..membela..negara.."

Dan oh, hancur sudah hati ini kala perkataan pamungkas itu keluar dari mulut malaikat kecilku. Aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi, semakin batang usianya memanjang akan semakin sulit untukku membujuknya tinggalkan bakat dari ayahnya itu.

_Karena cita-citanya anakku pasti bermuara di peperangan nantinya_

Tak bisa kubayangkan tuhan akan merenggut dia dengan cara yang sama dengan ayahnya kelak. Tak bisa kulihat lagi lelaki yang kucintai dan kusayangi, tergeletak sekarat degan baju zirah tertembus ribuan timah emas, bertabur air anyir sewarna mawar hingga akhirnya tangan kematian memotong benang nyawanya. Semua ketakutan ini sudah wajar adanya,

_Akulah wanita rasakan sengitnya kesendirian hadapi dunia, Akulah ibu mengecap getirnya menjanda_

"Aku tak hanya melindungi Negara, aku ingin melindungi ibu dan adikku.. aku ingin menggantikan posisi ayah!"

Suara Naruhi kecilku terdengar lebih tegas tanpa ragu. Lekas perkataannya membuatku tersadar bahwa sebenarnya dirikulah yang tenggelam dalam kesedihan akan kepergian suamiku. Tak seharusnya kuredam semangat anak-anakku yang berpoles bakat tinggi.

Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan ketakutanku, harus bisa mempertangguh jiwa besarku sebagai istri seorang pahlawan yang berjuang lindungi sepotong kain merah putih dari jarahan tangan-tangan jahanam yang ingin robek habis Konohagakure tercinta.

"Ibu bangga padamu sayang, berjuanglah"

Aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Walau sangat kusesalkan kepergiannya, aku tak boleh lari dari kenyataan. Walau hati ini masih belum utuh tersatukan tiap serpihan, walau harus kubangun lebih besar dan lapang lagi hati sambut apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan Naruhi nanti,

"Aku sayaaaaang sama ibu! aku janji akan melindungi ibu sama adik dan suatu nanti wajahku pasti dipahat disebelah wajah ayah! Hehehe"

_Dalam dekapku kini, sisa kebahagiaanku_

_Dalam dekapku kini, pelipur lara kepergian suamiku_

_Dalam dekapku kini,_

"Berjuanglah, Naruhi. Ibu menyayangimu…"

* * *

_**melepas hangat kasihmu tak cukup dengan satu pelukan **_

_**melepas senyum manismu tak cukup dengan satu kecupan **_

_**melepas hari-hari indah, waktu yang kita habiskan **_

_**melepas banyak impian jatuh ke dasar lautan tangisan **_

_**you're back in my head, back in my mind **_  
_**back in my song, back in my rhymes **_  
_**it's a flashback, it's a flashback**_

* * *

Much love, #22 . RnR ?


End file.
